Theirin brothers
by minnie81
Summary: Maric has three sons. Cailan and two bastards Alistair and Sebastian. Story begins with this idea...
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction inspired by Dragon Age, Bioware.

Theirin brothers.

* * *

><p>King Maric had three sons. Prince Cailan from a marriage of his queen Rowan. And two bastards, Alistair and Sebastian. Alistair was raised in Redcliffe until he was around ten, he was sent to the chantry when Arl Eamon married lady Isolde. Sebastian lived with his mother in Lothering. He is the youngest of the brothers and no one knew about his father, only him. His mother and Maric had both died allready.<p>

Cailan was King when the blight begun, he was trying to safe Ferelden gloriously. Alistair had joined the Grey Wardens and was dedicated to his duty. Sebastian was entertaining ladies in the camp in Ostagar.

Duncan was searching for his newest recruit from Highever. Lady Elissa Cousland yelled at him and was upset his brother gone missing in the wilds. He fears the foolish girl has gone searching for him. She had gone missing after Alistair brought the recruits back from the wilds. He understands her loosing her entire family could easily broke her, but he also sees strength in her. He would not charge her for leaving her duty, while she was still mourning. But battle was coming, he had three other warden recruits Jory, Daveth and Ser Gilmore.

"(sighs)" Duncan returned to the warden camp to the recruits and Alistair… "no sign of her?"

"No…I'm sorry Duncan" Alistair said

"I should have told you about her lost earlier…" Duncan took another look around the camp

"What are we going to do?" Alistair asks

"we do the joining on these three and later to her, when she comes back…" Duncan decides

"very well… I'll take them to the temple.." Alistair says and Duncan nods. He stays behind for a moment and follows them after a while when he didn't see Elissa.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sees a figure fast asleep on the ruins of the old Ostagar fortress… Burgundy hood covers the back of the head. A bow and arrows on a holster on the back. Daggers on the waist. The narrow waist that flatters her round hips. She is a woman… He smirks… She has a sexy knee long boots and tight pants on her legs. There is a shield and a sword on the back pack laying next to her. He walks to the fascinating creature and clears his throat. He sees her move a little.<p>

Elissa turns her head back and sees a young chocolate brown haired man staring at her amused with his deep blue eyes. She gets up, her muscles hurt, how long has she been laying on the ground. She wonders and cleans the dirt from her side. "Did you want something?" She asks

Sebastian hears her sweet voice and sees her silvery blue eyes from the shadow of her hood. "no… I just wanted to tell you that the battle will start soon"

"What?" She pulls her hood down and reveals her long brown hair that is braided up on top of her head. It reveals her nobility…

"um…" Sebastian looks at her… She is really beautiful… "The armies are going to their positions allready, King is giving his final orders… I just thought I wake you up, so you wont miss the battle…" He said a little amused.

"Maker… I have missed my joining…" She holds a hand on her mouth

"your joining? You're joining the grey wardens?"

"yes… I was suppose to… Duncan constribted me… oh god… he must think I have run off…"

"um… I'm sure you can still explain… and join the battle… I could even tell him I found you asleep…"

"would you?"

"of course…"

"thanks… maker… this is so embarrassing… " She takes her back pack and starts walking

"don't worry about it… I'm Sebastian" He offers a hand

"Elissa…" She holds her hand and kisses it…

"my pleasure, Lady Elissa…"

Elissa smiles briefly and continues walking…

She sees Duncan, Alistair and Gilmore as the wardens camp and runs… "Duncan… I'm so sorry… I fell asleep… I didn't mean to…"

"calm down…" Duncan says… "we will do your joining after the battle… you can join Alistair and Gilmore on their mission… and who is this?"

"I'm Sebastian… I'm her alibi… " He says amused "I found Elissa asleep and thought I should wake her up or she would miss the fight…"

Alistair looks at him amused, then turns to Elissa… Elissa… Ellie… is she the girl who visited Redcliffe when he lived there… "Elissa Cousland?" Alistair asks

Elissa looks at him shocked…

"Ellie?" Alistair asks again

"Oh my god… Al… how didn't I realise…" Elissa smiles a little..

"do you know each other?" Gilmore asks

"He was my best friend when I was little… I heard they put you in the chantry…"

"well… they did… Duncan recruited me from there six months ago…"

Duncan clears his throat…. "We have no time now… Go to the tower and wait for the signal…" Duncan says and leaves himself…

Sebastian looks around, most soldiers are gone…

"Sebastian… come with us…" Elissa says

"Yes… the more the merrier…" Alistair says joking… "four people to light the peacon, but some of us could fall in the stairs or something…"

Other chuckle but get serious when they get to the bridge and see the darkspawn horde coming…

"there's so many of them…" Elissa says

"Come on… King needs the peacon lid…" Alistair says…

They all follow ser Gilmore who has nearly grossed the bridge allready…

At the tower, they hear its filled with darkspawns and they are relieved there is four of them. Elissa and Sebastian shoot their arrows. Alistair and Gilmore swing their swords. They make their way up and fight the huge ogre on the top. Light the peacon.

Alistair looks over the broken wall…"Where is Loghain? He should have charged!"

"He is not there…" Gilmore joins him

"Maker… he has run off.." Sebastian says and looks at the army disappearing to the horizon…

"Oh… god… Cailan…Duncan…" Alistair says

The three of them turn when they hear Elissa cry with pain as an arrow hits her and she falls to the ground… "Elissa…" Sebastian runs towards her but something hits him.

"Ellie!" Alistair gets hit too…

"Mi lady…" Ser Gilmore manages to go to her… "Alistair?… Sebastian?" He falls down holding Elissa.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I have been having a hard time getting this story written. So, this chapter is really short. I am slowly working on the next one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A scream.

Alistair, Sebastian and Gilmore run to the hut. They see the blushing woman covering herself with a blanket. "Get out!" Elissa shouts, her cheeks were burning as she noticed being only on her underwear while the men rushed inside. She just had a terrible nightmare about the slaughter of her dear family. She didn't want them to see her in this state and was relieved when they walked outside. She gathered herself and heard Morrigan sitting to the chair next to the bed.

"Are you well?" She asked.

"I'll be ok in a moment.." Elissa held herself.

"What was your dream about?"

Elissa looked at her.. "do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise.."

"(sighs) It was about my family… they were murdered recently" She speaks about the events in Highever the little she can. Then realises… "How did I end up here? We were in the Tower"

"Mother saved you and your friends.."

"Ou… How?"

"Would you believe she turned into a giant bird and flew to the tower?"

Elissa laughs a little, then stops.. "ou… you were serious.."

"Yes…"

"What happened to the others?"

"Others? The battle was lost, the man you relied on, fled the battle. Those who were left behind were massacred"

"What about the King? And Duncan?"

"I do not know this Duncan, but I believe there isn't many survivors… your King is dead.."

"Dead…" Elissa repeats and cuddles herself. Cailan is dead.. Morrigan leaves her alone as she hides her face and mourns for him. He was her first crush, her first love and her first… She wipes her tears and gathers herself. There's no time for this now. She looks for her things, dresses up and puts on her weapons. She is glad to find her backpack with her fathers sword and shield.

There are three young men happy to see her walking out of the hut. She looks at them, wondering what kind of adventure are they going to have. The faith of the world depends on them. She feels so bad, missing her joining, she would have been the third warden next to Alistair and Gilmore.


End file.
